


【TEW/AllSeb】Dark Light

by RDJmyloveDOB



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJmyloveDOB/pseuds/RDJmyloveDOB
Summary: 主ruseb带steseb，有很多私设，G向预警，含言语侮辱，睾丸摘除+强迫吞食，大脑交换，神交，雷者慎入（我是真的变态）。部分灵感来自《人鱼效应》和《逃出绝命镇》。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Kudos: 1





	【TEW/AllSeb】Dark Light

**Author's Note:**

> 主ruseb带steseb，有很多私设，G向预警，含言语侮辱，睾丸摘除+强迫吞食，大脑交换，神交，雷者慎入（我是真的变态）。
> 
> 部分灵感来自《人鱼效应》和《逃出绝命镇》。

“不，不，不可以……哈啊！”白浊抛洒至空中，与灭顶的快感同时淹没Sebastian的是无边的恐惧。

咔嚓。

闪光灯在他高潮的瞬间亮起，而他连闭上双眼也做不到，时间于此刻冻结，无形的福尔马林灌进他的口鼻，蔓延至四肢百骸，蓝色的树脂将他寸寸包裹，于是他成了挣扎在琥珀里的可怜昆虫，成为艺术家的又一个收藏。

身后那人这才缓缓拔出阴茎，他的肠肉颤抖着却无法合拢，Stefano高潮时溢出穴口的白色精液还保持着飞溅的形状，之前被阴茎堵住的剩余精液则粘附在肠壁上，大开的洞口像蜘蛛的巢穴。

“真是淫荡的肉洞啊，你就是靠它审问犯人的吗，我亲爱的警探？”Stefano饱含恶意的优雅嗓音缓缓响起，他戴着皮手套的手指伸进毫不设防的肉穴里胡乱搅动一番，然后狠狠摁上那最敏感的一点，无法动弹的Sebastian只能忍受着手指的肆虐，无力闭合的口腔不顾主人的意愿，不断泄出放浪的呻吟。

“你的妻子以后还能满足你吗？这么饥渴的身体，警棍也填不满吧。啊，失业后去做妓女也是个不错的选择呢？不过到时候那两个玩意也没什么用处了吧，我来帮帮你怎么样？”

男人的调笑声夹杂着污言秽语源源不断钻进Sebastian的耳朵里，与此同时无数血丝悄悄攀附上警探的腿根，在Sebastian绷紧了全身迎来又一次干性高潮的那刻，干脆利落地划开阴囊，在男人惊惧的抽气声里无情地割开肉膜和鞘膜，然后钻入切口游离出睾丸，还好心地结扎了动静脉。Sebastian像妄图挣脱桎梏的困兽，肌肉层层隆起用力到颤抖，却绝望地发现用尽全力也无法移动一丝一毫。最后血丝在男人目眦欲裂的破碎嘶吼里冷酷地斩断血管，拉扯出睾丸。

血丝托着一对染血的灰白色椭圆形球体送到Stefano面前，男人饶有兴味地捻起一颗，手套上还黏连着从穴里带出的精液。他在Sebastian恨不得将他碎尸万段的愤恨目光里把玩了片刻，突然猛地掐住了警探的双颊，将本就闭合不了的口腔撬得更开，盛不住的津液将落未落，他恶劣地拉出Sebastian的舌头，将裹着血液和精液的腥臊球体抵着舌苔一路推向舌根，最后在警探宛如实质的怨毒瞪视里突破咽肌徒劳的抗拒，微笑着将这颗睾丸推进它主人的咽喉。

Sebastian呼吸猛地停顿了一瞬，球体挤压过食道的异样摩擦感，口腔里残留的恶心味道，私密处被剖开的疼痛，身体里流窜的快感，男性尊严被践踏的耻辱，交织在一起几乎让他窒息。长时间未瞬目让他眼前渐渐覆上一层水光，在Stefano眼里他一定看起来狼狈又可笑，可他就连眨眼都做不到。

深重的无力海啸一样席卷了他，要把他拖入自我厌恶与绝望的深渊。而将一切悲剧施加于他的始作俑者还在他耳旁轻声低语：“加油啊警探，你还要救你妻子和女儿不是吗？”

他戏谑地轻笑两声，片刻后另一颗球体抵上Sebastian的唇瓣，与此同时，男人再次开口，嗓音低哑性感，优雅如大提琴，却裹挟着最粘稠的恶意，仿佛来自地狱的呢喃。

他说：“Be a MAN.”

Sebastian猛地睁开眼，他正漂浮在一片漆黑的虚空中，他面前有一方明亮的窗口，像是一块巨大的虚拟屏幕，而里面正播放着一段影像——

那是一双戴着橡胶手套的双手，它们的主人正执着一把手术刀，手法干脆利落地割开一对带着毛发的苍白球体。

似曾相识的画面让Sebastian下意识倒退了两步，而随后视角主人侧身拿器具时闪过的镜头让他终于看清了全貌——这人正在解剖一具男性尸体的睾丸。

Sebastian瞬间面色苍白，记忆片段中的疼痛和耻辱如影随形，死敌羞辱的话语在耳边不断回响，三口之家的幸福回忆、Lily火焰中绝望的面容和Myra决绝的背影在脑中闪回，他捂住嘴忍不住干呕了起来，鼻涕眼泪在极度的痛苦中狼狈的混作一团。

他在恍惚中想着，啊，我不再是一个完整的男人了，我还有资格说拯救吗？

混沌中他仿佛听见了回答，那声音从他心底而来，是最残酷的心魔，是蛇的诱惑。  
-别再说大话了，你什么都做不到，没有人会承认这样无能的你。

-我在哪里，她们……还好吗？  
-当然是地狱。她们都死了，都是你的错，再也没有地方能容得下你了。

-……那我的存在还有什么意义？  
-你唯一的意义是作为最伟大艺术家的藏品，永远——

“你终于醒了，Seb。”

一个冰冷的男声打断了Sebastian的内心对话，警探回过神来，才发现窗口中的解剖实验不知何时停了，视角的主人正在水池边洗手，那人仔仔细细地清洗过每一道皱褶，又慢条斯理地擦干双手，Sebastian正莫名觉得镜头里的这双手和刚刚的声音很熟悉，那人却已摘下口罩缓缓抬起头来，随着视角的上移，这具身体的主人也逐渐在镜子中显露出真容。

Sebastian不自觉屏住了呼吸，而在那人彻底抬起头，窗口中完整暴露出他容貌的那一刻，Sebastian震惊得几乎失语。

镜子里的人赫然就是他自己！

从震撼中回过神来，Sebastian又发现镜中人和自己有些微不同——他从不在意穿戴，而那人虽身着制服白大褂细节上却颇有考究；他的头发总是乱糟糟的，而那人摘下手术帽后发丝依然一丝不苟；他总是胡子拉碴，而那人的下巴却光洁得没有一根胡茬……最明显的还是那双眼睛，曾经饱含疲惫和坚韧的暖棕色瞳仁里，如今闪烁着冰冷锋利的寒芒，他将痛苦和仇恨化为最疯狂的执念，将所有猎物拽入束缚自己的地狱。

此刻那双淡漠的眸子仿佛正透过镜子和Sebastian对视，眼底藏着警探再熟悉不过的侵略性和占有欲，让他从骨髓深处泛起战栗——那是属于Ruvik的眼睛。

到底发生了什么？！Sebastian心底疯狂呐喊，他紧盯着那双不该出现的眼睛，呼吸不禁急促了起来，血流在血管里奔涌，心脏几乎要跳出胸腔。

那人就像看到了Sebastian的有趣反应一样，只见那熟悉又陌生的“自己”嗤笑一声，露出了饶有兴味的傲慢笑容——十分Ruvik，但出现在自己的脸上总让人忍不住起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他微侧过头漫不经心地拨开精心打理的发丝，露出一道弧形的伤疤，平滑地延伸至黑发深处。凭借多年的经验，Sebastian几乎可以断定那是一道手术切口，而且手法还十分漂亮，但他从未记得自己这里有过伤疤。

一个荒诞的猜想突然击中了Sebastian，他下意识想要否定，却又在那人戏谑的目光里心渐渐沉到了谷底。

镜子中的“Sebastian”单手插入发中暴露出更多疤痕，那条弧形伤疤像一只盘踞在发丝之下的蜈蚣，在头颅上圈出一片领地，然后钻入皮肉噬骨吸髓。男人懒懒掀起眼帘，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着镜中的自己，宛如伏击猎物的狼，于是Sebastian也不得不僵直着身子透过窗口和他对视，时间在无声的对峙中流逝，那人蓦地勾起一个浅淡的笑，却让警探寒毛直竖，久违的危机感让他脑中警铃大作，转身就逃。

但下一秒他就迎头撞入了一张闪烁着金光的巨网，那网像是有意识一样将他迅速包裹，不知用何物制成的网绳随着挣扎越收越紧，最后完全动弹不得。

Ruvik就是在他像一只裹在茧里的毛毛虫一样狼狈扭动的时候出现的，还是当初灯塔里的模样，他好整以暇地欣赏了片刻Sebastian的可笑体态，略一挥手那张网便放出了他的脑袋和四肢，但下一刻他的手脚又被凭空出现的铁丝所束缚，剩余的网绳则勒紧了他的躯干，甚至擦过他的隐秘处，引出一声闷哼。

仿若幽灵的疯狂科学家眨眼便闪现在了Sebastian面前，他粗糙的手指抚上男人光洁的额头，又伸进发丝里摩挲平坦的头皮。警探仰头厌恶地躲开他的触碰，不耐地低吼：“你到底想做什么？！”

Ruvik抬眼，金色的眸子像一条露出獠牙的毒蛇，他倾身，用一种让人毛骨悚然的语气在警探耳边低语：“你已经猜到了不是么，Seb？用我的大脑来替换你那愚蠢的脑袋，继而支配完美的肉体，这才是真正的完美。

“还得感谢莫比乌斯那群蠢货，我醒来的时候已经和你融为一体了。你还要谢谢你身边那位女警官，她赶得那些蠢货抱头鼠窜，没发现你的意识从STEM逃了出来。我很高兴，可惜的是你一直在沉睡，我没法和你彻底融合。

“现在，是时候了。”

话音落下，Ruvik打了个响指，还未从冲击中回过神来的Sebastian就感觉身上一凉，所有的衣物都被那张网切割成了碎片，金色的光绳更紧地勒进他的皮肉，绳结顶着他的乳首压进胸肌，阴茎和睾丸被紧紧束缚，网绳卡过他的冠状沟，还有一部分拧成一股嵌入臀缝，研磨着后穴的褶皱。

Ruvik用着做实验的严肃表情开始探索他的敏感点，但不管如何刺激，就算把后穴玩弄地一片泥泞，抵着腺体高潮，阴茎淅淅沥沥淌出精液，Sebastian也无法硬起来。

科学家的眼中终于染上了愠色，他冷笑一声，铁丝狠狠刺向警探赤裸的心口，却在即将刺入皮肤的时候被弹开，蓝光流转，那片皮肤竟缓缓皲裂，血液流淌，在Sebastian痛苦的闷哼声中化为一朵鲜血构筑的玫瑰。

“居然敢染指我的东西……”Ruvik怒极反笑，他反手向那朵玫瑰抓去，蓝光大盛，一时竟相持不下。但那股力量终究脱离了本体，最后力量耗尽被男人一把攥进手心向外拔去。

玫瑰下有无数血丝盘根错节，扎入警探胸口源源不断汲取血液。玫瑰被拔出的同时那些血丝也牵动着血肉，鲜血从伤口处涌出，Sebastian痛到几乎晕厥，他感觉自己的心脏仿佛都要被拽出胸膛，可Ruvik对他凄惨的哀嚎无动于衷，他眉头都没皱一下，只是凑近了面容扭曲的Sebastian，直视着他的眼睛面无表情地重复：“你是我的。”同时手下愈加发狠。

Sebastian脱力地仰起头，眼前是无边无际的黑暗，而痛苦仿佛永无止境，以至于不知哪一刻开始，这疼痛似乎转化成了快感，从胸口蔓延至四肢百骸，他低头看去，Ruvik刚捏碎那朵玫瑰，正伏在他的胸口舔舐着溢出的鲜血。察觉到视线后，科学家抬起眼睛，鲜血染红了他的下巴，金色的瞳仁平静深沉，他在Sebastian的注视下伸出舌尖缓缓地舔了一口温热的血液，而男人则像是被狠狠揍了一拳要害一样浑身痉挛起来。

实际情况也差不多。Ruvik每舔他一口都像是舔进了他的脑子里，每一次触碰都能让他从灵魂深处泛起战栗，身体的每一个神经元仿佛都只为传递快感而存在，每一下摩擦都能成为燎原的大火将他焚为灰烬。

明明没有交合却感觉自己的全身乃至于灵魂都被侵犯了，这滔天的快乐浪潮将他卷入欲望的深渊，他承受不住地哀嚎出声，却被湖水灌入口鼻，于是这快乐把他彻底包裹，他不断下沉，世界寂静无声，无数过往都像是水中的气泡般离他远去，他忘却了痛苦，忘却了耻辱，只记得此刻的快乐。他缓缓闭上眼睛，湖水温柔地接纳了他，他会在纯然的快乐中迎来死亡，获得新生。

“我们将融为一体，从此你的一切都只由我给予，而我许诺你永远的快乐……”Ruvik在Sebastian耳边低声诱哄，他一手玩弄着男人终于勃起的阴茎，一手扼住他的咽喉，金色的网又收紧了几分，在皮肤上留下紫红的勒痕，而警探只是抽搐着再次高潮，乳白的精液飞溅，Ruvik也在这一刻收紧了手指。

湖底的Sebastian似乎隐约听到有人隔着湖面在呼唤他，那声音如初生小鸟般稚嫩清脆，满怀依赖。

她不断呼唤着：“Daddy.”

Ruvik刚苏醒时，一群穿着白大褂的人正又喜又惧地看着他，他瞥到旁边仪器上莫比乌斯的标志，哈，又是那群家伙。但他们还没来得及说一句话实验室里就突然亮起了红光，刺耳的警报声在耳边炸响，于是那些人又立刻开始慌张地转移资料销毁数据。Ruvik注意到他们提着一个冷藏箱，于是他猜测莫比乌斯是给他找了个躯壳。同时他还察觉到这具身体里还藏着一道意识，不过还在沉睡。

有人过来给他松绑，被他看准时机一拳打倒——看来他这个壳子还不赖，但他刚清醒还没完全熟悉这具身体，脑袋还疼得不行，没注意有人从他背后射来了一支麻醉枪。等他再次醒来的时候他正被人搀扶着跌跌撞撞撤离，后面脚步声越来越近，身边的人愈发恐慌，甚至想丢下他独自逃跑。他一把拽住了那人的头发，却没想到那居然是顶假发，他一下摔倒在杂物堆里，男人则连滚带爬地继续逃跑，只听砰一声枪响，那人抽搐了两下就倒在了地上，不动了。

追击者向他走来，Ruvik趁自己还被杂物遮掩的机会赶紧戴上了假发——他这具身体被剃光了头发，脑袋还有着一圈缝线，谁看了都会觉得可疑。

Kidman谨慎地绕过杂物看到的就是脸色苍白，头发乱糟糟的Sebastian，她收了枪，上前把他的前上司扶了起来，扫了他两眼发现没有什么大碍，这才松了口气：“你没有事真是万幸，Sebastian。”

男人眼中很快闪过一丝惊讶，但Kidman还是捕捉到了，她没有多想，因为下一秒男人就神色自然地和他打起了招呼：“是你啊，Kidman.”

那一次行动Kidman和Myra当初策反的伙伴们毁掉了莫比乌斯基地，清扫了一大批骨干和科研人员，但还有一批人带着机密资料逃跑了。STEM崩溃了，只有Sebastian逃了出来。他们没有找到Lily，很大可能她的意识也已经逃离，然后被一起带走了。那之后Kidman他们就一直在寻找那批人的踪迹。

Sebastian从合乐镇出来后对STEM里的事绝口不提，他依然干着警探的工作，但渐渐转向幕后，对法医产生了浓厚的兴趣。他变得沉默寡言，但不再酗酒，把自己的生活打理得井井有条。Kidman能理解他，也为他感到高兴，但她愧疚之余总觉得哪里有些不对劲。

终于，他们追查到了那批研究人员的行踪。整个潜入过程顺利得不可思议，就像是有人在暗中帮助。然而当他们闯进那个临时据点时，却震惊地发现整个实验室几乎都被毁了，研究人员倒了一地，满室血腥。突然有个角落传来了一声轻响，他们端着枪小心地靠近，才发现满身鲜血的Lily蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。

Kidman赶紧上前查看Lily的情况，才发现那些血都不是她的。女孩睁着泪眼可怜兮兮地看向她，嗓音颤抖带着哭腔：“他们突然就开始互相……好可怕呜……”

女人把她揽进怀里，轻拍她的后背，安抚道：“嘘，嘘，Lily不怕了，我马上带你去见Daddy。”

女孩的哽咽停了一瞬，很快又抽泣着蹭了蹭她的脖颈，信赖道：“好。”

然后Lily就被人拉着手先带出了实验室，踏出大门前她回过头，看着这血色地狱露出了一个诡异的微笑。

可惜没有人看到。

Kidman让Lily在安全的地方休整了一段日子，这段时间她也在思考一件事情。看着女孩乖巧画画的背影，最后她还是决定把Lily带回Sebastian身边。

她找到Sebastian的时候男人正在休息室里闭目养神，Lily一看到他就扑了过去摇着他的手喊Daddy。

男人眉头皱了皱，慢慢睁开了眼睛。在看清眼前人后，他眯了眯眼，然后一把将女孩抱进了怀里，高兴地喊道：“Lily！感谢上帝，你还安然无恙！”

Kidman看着面前父女相聚的温馨场面，举起了手机提议道：“你们好不容易见面，不如拍张照纪念一下？”

获得同意后，Kidman打开了相机，点开闪光灯。她的手心在出汗，她想起那天搜索实验室的时候，从一个还剩一口气的研究员那里得来的信息。

“Sebastian的大脑被藏起来了，你们永远也别想找到，哈哈哈哈！……咳，咳咳！……不过看在你们这些叛徒表情这么好笑的份上，告诉你们一个秘密好了……‘那些家伙’啊，怕闪关灯……不过有什么用呢，那个男人还不是没有逃出来！”

她将镜头对准“Sebastian”，如果那人说的是真的，换过大脑的人见到闪关灯后，身体原本主人的意识会苏醒，那么无论如何她也要试一试。Lily的存在增加了她的信心，而且她猜测Ruvik并不知道这个秘密。

Kidman僵硬地提了下嘴角，她扬声道：“要拍咯！1，2，3——”

咔嚓。

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我是真的好喜欢让芬芬扮Lily啊，什么鬼性癖【捂脸】以及我写欧美的cp感觉没有了555怎么看都没有那味了枯了OTL


End file.
